


Drops

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 January 2009. This was my first work for the fandom and my first fanfiction ever!<br/>Written using 1st person from Miharu's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 26 January 2009. This was my first work for the fandom and my first fanfiction ever!  
> Written using 1st person from Miharu's POV.

One drop, two drops, three drops.  
I sit here, on the balcony, the sea is rumbling below, and i think of him.  
One drop, two drops, three drops.  
I keep my hands on my lap, trying to stand still.  
One drop,two drops,three drops.  
It rains as if the sky is trying to scream, to vomit its anxiety.  
And i know i can't ask the sky to help me...to help me push his cobalt blue eyes aside.  
One drop,two drops, three drops.  
The night is dark and it reminds me of his liquid ink hair. But are black holes really black?  
And then while the night blurs into a tent of water i realize...  
He is to me like my bedroom when the lights are off. I know the place perfectly, in there i can move around at ease also when there's no light at all, but i can't see the limits of things.  
One drop, two drops, three drops.  
It rains. My contours tremble a little, watery depths expand and withdraw inside me.  
I close my eyes, my heart rumbles, i open my eyes and what i see is cobalt blue and honey.  
It rains, and i fall asleep.  
One drop, two drops, three drops.  
And my dreams have crayons in their hands, they draw against the white of my mind, green and blue.  
I wake up and the night is gone, the sun shines on the scar that crosses my palm, on the purple of the bruises, on the red of the wounds.  
It shines.


End file.
